1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a process for producing a machinable crystallized glass which can be drilled or machined by usual machine tools such as drills or lathes.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE BACKGROUD ART
Ceramics are useful as various part materials for their excellent properties such as corrosion resistance and heat resistance. However, they have a drawback that they are hardly machinable.
As ceramics which have been made machinable by overcoming this difficulty, (1) a product obtained by precipitating mica in a melt of glass or the like, and (2) a product obtained by fusing and solidifying a mixture of mica and glass powder or other binder, are known. These ceramics utilize the "cleavage" nature of mica crystals.